


[Podfic] - excerpt from Chapter Nineteen of Over Fathoms Deep

by IamJohnLocked4avclub (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4avclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter summary from the author: "In which Sherlock gives as good as he gets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] - excerpt from Chapter Nineteen of Over Fathoms Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts), [deduce-my-heart (linds7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



> I was tagged by deduce-my-heart on tumblr for the voice meme: read your favourite fanfic passage. Of course, that meant one thing: the blowjob sequence from Chapter Nineteen of Over Fathoms Deep by the incredible bittergreens. While I didn’t do the entire chapter, the scene I chose ended up being nearly half an hour long! It’s my first attempt at podfic ~ sorry I can’t do any accents, or male voices, but I hope I make up for it a bit with sheer passion when things get, um, heated up.

[Excerpt from Chapter Nineteen](https://soundcloud.com/iamjohnlocked4life/over-fathoms-deep-excerpt-from-chapter-nineteen) of Over Fathoms Deep by bittergreens. 

Apologies for the intro; it wasn't originally meant to be a podfic, but I thought I'd cross-post it here so I could gift it to the author! ♥

Cover art by [sweetlittlekitty](http://sweetlittlekitty.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/), I love to chat!


End file.
